Ye Olde Yule Spirit
by Sevesmione
Summary: It's Christmas Time at Hogwart's again, and a Lonely Head Girl and Surely Potion's Master are brought together by a conniving Santa Claus.(Albus) rating may go up for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

**Author Note:** The normal as usually, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, my grammer might not be all that great, don't flame me please I only write these for fun, thanks. This is in answer to WIKKT's Christmas Spirit Challange, hope you will enjoy and leave a Comment. 

**Ye Olde Yule Spirit**

The school was aflock with holiday spirit, here and there the younger children trying to get peeks in the presents under the huge tree's in the Main Hall, the older students seemed to have found an unlimited supply of mistletoe just lying around to be used at there earliest convience, it seemed a great game to see who they could get under the mistletoe. 

"I swear by Merlin's wand if you look at me like that again...Ron Weasley you will be happliy spending Christmas as a a goose!" Hermione said her honey brown eyes were narrowed in her annoyance at the red-head, he had been for four days in a row attempting to catch her with the mistletoe, if she never saw another piece of mistletoe again, it would be far to soon. 

"You don't know that spell 'Mione.." he said in a low voice, though the hand holding the mistletoe lowered and he took a step back. There were few in Hogwart's that weren't Professor's who knew as many spells as Hermione Granger, Head Witch of Gryffindor. "You wouldn't would you, me mum might pluck me on accident." he now sounded worried. 

That brought a brief smile to her face and she shook her head lightly "No I wouldn't now I really need to go study, I have so much to do." she announced to no one in praticular and hurried off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. 

"Seems you have problems young Weasley." came a warm grandfatherly voice, and Ron nearly jumped from his robe to find Albus Dumbledore standing there his hands folding in the great flowing blue and gold robes he wore today, his hat resting stylishly ontop of his head, he figured once you got to be as old as Dumbledore you could dress ever how you see fit. 

"Just wanted to get a Hermione under the mistletoe,but she wasn't having it." he sighed softly. 

"Ah, my boy thats because prehaps she's got interest elsewhere." Dumbledore said and patted his shoulder. "Remeber some souls are intwined, it takes something great to bring them out and together." he said and with those words went gliding down the hallway leaving a very confused Ron in his wake. 

"Okay.." he muttered to no one in praticular, it didn't matter the Chuddly Cannon's were suppose to be playing and he wanted to find out how that went. 

**********

Harry was curled up with a book open on his lap in Gryffindor Tower's Main Room and gazed up at the girl who entered, she wasn't the same little girl who had come through those doors some seven years ago, he noticed, she was slender, long legged and pretty, though she wouldn't claim it in the least, her soft hair fell in waves now not the frizz it once was, her eyes however were still of that same girl, bright and knowing and currently holding a look of death, he started. 

"Ron?" he asked 

"Who else?" Hermione asked in a huff, her hands going to the hips of her black robes. " I swear that he does that to make me mad, he's interested in Lavender, I see it every time he looks at her, and I think he's too stuck on the idea of me being all alone to notice,I don't need a boyfriend, I have my books." she said and spun on her heels still in a tiff. 

" Now you sound look Snape, only needing his potions." called Harry and recoiled as she pivoted her right foot coming to face him again and raised her brow. "Prehaps, I understand him now, better then I did then, who needs a significant other, when there is so much knowledge out there, so much to learn and explore. " she inquired defensively. 

"Whoa, calm down Hermione." Harry said taken back her her ferocity. "It was only a comment,I didn't mean it like that." he said in a low tone. "I just mean, all those things are better if you have someone to share them with." 

Hermione sighed and nodded her head once. "Indeed they are, but there are hardly any boys beating down my door to ask me out, Harry." she said "So I fear that it shall be alone that I face the holidays , I plan to stay at Hogwarts." she explained, he knew that she wasn't getting on well with her parents these days who hoped she'd be coming home for good. 

"You could come home with Ron and Me to the Weasley's you know that Molly would love to have you there." he said hopeful and wanting to cheer the Head girl up. 

"Your sweet, but no." she said and continued on her way to her set of rooms, leaving Harry stareing after her. He sighed and went back to his book, something had to be done, he figured when he was troubled he could talk to Dumbledore, so quietly closeing the book and setting it on the table he rose to his feet and exited the Tower. 

********** 

Professor Dumbledore stood in the Professor's Lounge with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Oh come now Severus, you would do fine as Santa, I can't do it this year as I have planned a sickness for that day." he said and continued to press the case. "And my knees aren't what they use to be." 

"No, and I mean it this time." stated the black haired man as he stared up at one of the few people in the world he cared for and respected. "You will not ask that of me Professor Dumbledore, I will not dress up as Chris Kringle." he stated as he folded his arms across his chest. 

"No one would need to know it was you." Dumbeldore said "A little holiday cheer would do you good." his tone warm and friendly as always. 

"Absolutely not, Albus." came the stern answer. "I am too thin for Santa and I have things I need to do." he continued. "I have a test that will be completed before all these empty brained twits get visions of sugar plums ingrained in there brains." he added with a snort. 

"You will think about it won't you, say Severus what are you doing for Yule this year?" the question caught the surly potion's Master off guard and he turned his back to the Headmaster. "Keeping away from my family, I will be here for Yule, blissful in my dungeon away from good tideing and wretched good cheer." he added. 

Albus nodded sagely. "I see." he said "Alright Severus, I will be Santa again this year." he conceded though he had only prosed the question to get other information out of the Potion's Master, his earlier conversation with young Harry Potter had proved most enlighting and he had a plan all his own to make Severus and even Hermione smile this Christmas. 

  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two:Yule Spirit For The Sake Of ...

**Author Note:** The normal as usually, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, my grammer might not be all that great, don't flame me please I only write these for fun, thanks. This is in answer to WIKKT's Christmas Spirit Challange, hope you will enjoy and leave a Comment. My thanks for all the sudden reviews, Halcyon you may yet get to see Snape as Santa. ;), this will likely not be finished for some chapters yet, as it stands, because I don't leave my other's out, Ron ,Harry, Dumbledore, so if there's something you mihgt like to see in here somewhere, review and drop me a note, or even e mail me , my box is always open. 

**Yule Spirit for the Sake of Sanity**

Snow coated the grounds outside a day later, making it unfit to be outside for long, which was absolutely why the students wanted out to play. The visions of snowball fights and fort building came to mind, the idea of having snow to drop down the back of girl's dress's appealed to some Slytherin. 

There was a silence when Professor Dumbledore tapped his spoon to his glass, drawing the attention of all the students and Professor's."I have an announcement to make." he called in his soft voice though everyone heard him. "It has come to my understanding that the students would like to be allowed outside to play despite the frightful weather, so I have conceded to this, just remember if your out to long, you will freeze and that is a horriable , horriable death, as always there will be no going into the Forbidden Forest as it welcomes certain Doom, thank you and that will be all." he said as he sat back. 

The students sat in stunned silence only for a moment before the voice mingled quicker and all the students were now planning on what to do outside, the sixth and seventh years were of course planning a trip to have butterbeers,and there was generally a feeling of good cheer all around. 

Well almost all around. 

"Are you sure we can't convince you to come into town with us, and have a butterbeer?" asked Harry "It'll be my treat." he offered as he sighed when the honey haired woman shook her head again and flipped the page of her Witch's Almanac. 

"No thank you Harry, I am sure that you would like some quality time with Cho Chang." she said smiling at him from over the swirling text. "It is not that I do not appriciate the offer, but I want to finish this and there's a few other's I have been meaning to get to." she said dismissively. "So I can't possiably go out." 

"Yep, that sounds like an excuse to me." said Ron as he took a step behind Harry at the look the Head Girl leveled at him , apparently not forgetting the fact she had offered to turn him into a Christmas Goose. "Well, Harry, if 'Mione doesn't want to come no use in forcing her." he said quickly and audiablely sighed when she removed her gaze from him, there were times these days when Hermione was just scary. 

Harry didn't look convinced until Cho Chang showed up and smiled at him slightly and waved to Hermione. "Hi Hermione, Harry are we ready to go ?" she asked as she caught his arm and he gave her a sweet smile and nodded, Harry had , had a crush on Cho as long as Ginny had , had a crush on him and Ron still didn't understand the whole mechanics of this romance thing. 

"Lavender.." Hermione said and Ron frowned at her. 

"Now 'Mione don't start with..." he blinked as the pretty dark haired girl latched onto him giggling. "eh, ello Lavender." he said and shot Hermione a dirty look, one she either didn't see or pretended not to, her nose firmly planted back in her book. 

"Well see you later tonight, Hermione." Harry called and waved to her, a wave she returned and smiled at him until he was gone, she then closed her book and returned it to her scatchal. 

She rose and went to one of the windows in the Hallway, her slim form slipping into the window seal as she peered out at all the children at play, some adults as well. It seemed everyone was in the holiday spirit, that was , everyone but her. 

"I wish I knew what was wrong with me ." she said softly aloud though there was no one there to hear her words, or so she thought. 

That was until a very soft cultured voice answered her. "Prehaps because, so many have failed to see the changing of Season's and that you cling to the framiliar and do not want things to change for you stable is not only needed its demanded." 

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked up at caught sight of black velvet, and her eyes traveled up to meet those of her Potion Master's. He was not clad for the holiday's either, he wore what he wore every day to school, his Professor Robes, then his words hit her and she frowned and shook her head. 

"I don't." she declared. 

"Don't you Miss.Granger?" he inquired as he folded his hand, pale and delicate into his robe. "You are beside yourself, worried about whats going to happen after this year when you are no longer Head Girl when you have to leave and go out into the world , you may find that you don't actually like it, and that worries you, I have noticed that you tend to stand against change." 

Hermione sighed. "So, if I do I am sure there's a very good reason for it." she said and almost asked him if there weren't some first year students somewhere he should be terrorizing. Instead what came out was totally different. 

"What are you going to do for Yule, Professor?" she asked as she peered back out the window. 

"Avoid the fancy parties at the Malfoy's, avoid Mistletoe and my father as well as attempt to retain my sanity until the wretched holiday is good and over." he answered in a sullen tone. 

She laughed, she DID sound just like him, so thats what it took to break her gloom, knowing she was like her Potions Master. 

"I amuse you now Miss.Granger." his voice tight and she could just feel the points falling away from Gryffindor. Cold obsidian eyes peered at her, then his lips twitched. 

"Oh, no sir." she hurriedly countered "Rather it was something Harry said to me that came back to me at that moment and I ...laughed, I am sorry." she said her honey eyes sparkling with more mirth then they had all this season. 

"Potter.." he mumbled. "You know that is one of my holiday wish's to no hear mention of young Mr.Potter." he growled "Good day Miss.Granger glad to see your spirits up." he called."for laughing at at teacher you may join me in the dungeon to clean cauldrons." then he was gone in a swirl of velvet and she watched him go amazed she'd gotten off so easily. 

If there was anything Hermione didn't mind it was work. 

Neither noticed the tall shadow lurking nearby. 

**********

"Do you think they saw us?" came a whispered voice, as the tall elegantly dressed man asked the cat he held in his arms as he pressed his back to the wall and peeked around again. Hermione had gone back to looking out the window. 

Setting the cat down he backed up as the cat began to change forms into that of the Head of House Gryffindor. Minerva adjusted the green hat she wore perfectly over her head and waved a finger at the Head Master. "You know I don't approve of the idea of student/professor relationships, Albus." she said "Espcially not that dear girl." she added her gaze affectionate as she gazed out on the blonde woman swinging her feet in the window seal. 

"Ahh but my dear, her intelligence would frighten some away and then there's the sheer power she possess's we haven't seen a witch as powerful as her, since the days of our Head Founders." he reminded her "Its is daunting to get near a woman who can turn you into a Christmas Goose." he coaxed. "besides, it wouldn't be the first teacher/student relationship this school has seen now would it my dear?" he asked pointedly and Minerva blushed. 

"That was diffrent.." she said "I was mature, and you were of my House..and..." he had her cornered and he was right. She dipped her head. "Ahh, I still don't have to like it Albus, but for now you have my praticipation, what do you want me to do?" 

"Slendid love, lemon drop?" he produced the ever present candy to her and smiled sweetly. 

She shrugged and took one of the tart little candies listening as he spoke. 

"Its really simple, young Miss. Granger will be staying here with us for the Holidays, and I merely want you to put her on Decoration Detail, have her help with the Christmas Tree's in the Great Hall, and hang mistletoe, and garlands all that wonderful cheer, it will make her happy trust me." 

"Alright." she agreed but she wasn't sure that having Hermione running around with garland was the greatest idea that Albus ever had. She would go along with it merely because , well among other things she loved the old mage. 

"I'm still thinking of calling in sick...on the eve of Christmas." he muttered only loud enough for her to hear and some how that though alone alarmed the normal calm woman. 

"You couldn't , think about the children." she protested. 

"There's always Severus." said Dumbledore with a smirk. 

"Your up to something and no good can come of it." she laughed in spite of herself the idea of Professor Severus Snape, dressed up as Santa, with the white beard and his scrawny frame, now that was something she'd pay to see but hate to inflict upon the children. 

"I will go talk to her." promised the Head of Gryffindor as she turned and hurried from behind to statue over to where the young woman was sitting. 

  
TBC 


End file.
